encarcelados
by roal12
Summary: Encarcelados: es como la clary fray se siente en el internado, si un internado, como lo leyeron! Pero vamos al punto. Clary fray es una niña (adolecente) con problemas con el mundo, aun que los afronta poco a poco pero (siempre abra un pero) un día su vida cambia.
1. Chapter 1

Encarcelados: es como la clary fray se siente en el internado, si un internado, como lo leyeron! Pero vamos al punto. Clary fray es una niña (adolecente) con problemas con el mundo, aun que los afronta poco a poco pero (siempre abra un pero) un día su vida cambia.

"Conociendo la enfermería"

Estaba en la escuela leyendo un libro (los juegos del hambre) me encantaba ese libro me gustaba las partes cuando katsniss esta en el bosque cazando, como me encantaría que yo estuviera ahí, pero me saco de mis pensamientos "clary, clary Camille esta golpeando a una chica nueva"- me dijo maia, en ese momento se escucho un grito, se escuchaba del patio presentía que era algo muy malo. Me pare i baje las gradas ya que estaba asta arriba, maia también izo lo mismo. Llegamos al patio y si como lo sospechaba era ella pero por que siempre así eso.

"Camille cálmate por favor déjala ya"- la agarre de los brazos y la aleje de la chica que estaba golpeando, si como lo leyeron ella es la peleonera del instituto, cada vez que llegaba alguien nuevo hacia eso bueno cuando se parecia a una sola persona.

"NO déjame"- estaba pataleando.

"Camille deja de comportarte así"- poco a poco empezó a calmarse, pero lo que me faltaba empezó a llorar-"Camille por favor cálmate vete a tu cuarto y luego hablo contigo"

"es-esta bien"- dijo entre sollozos, la vi marcharse. Luego me hinque para ver a la chica, estaba muy mal, le salía sangre por la nariz, estaba segura de que estaba rota, se tocaba el estomago seguro le saldría moretones para mañana.

"estas bien"- le pregunte a la chica aun que era obvia mi pregunta.

"no"- dijo en un murmullo, entonces tocio y salió sangre, estaba muy mal esa chica ya que según yo cuando sacas sangre de la boca es que tienes una hemorragia interna.

"puedes caminar"- le pregunte.

"algo"- contesto.

"esta bien, mira te vamos a levantar para que vallamos a la enfermería esta bien?"- le dije, ella asintió-"vamos maia ayúdame a levantarla"- ella la agarro de la cintura de un lado y yo del otro la chica puso sus brazos en nuestro cuellos. Entramos al instituto. El instituto nunca a cambiado en los años que llevo en este lugar no e notado la diferencia, los pasillos siempre fríos con lámparas de gas, el mismo color de siempre en las paredes, en los pasillos las mesas chicas con jarrones de china encima, el único recuadro que e visto y creo que hay es el del primer director del instituto, como dije siempre es lo mismo. Estábamos llegando al enfermería, pero es mas bien como un hospital ya que esta muy bien equipado como uno verdadero. Abrí la puerta, cuando entramos capte la mirada de la doctora amatis mi tía. Si bueno se que no es normal pero vamos nuestras vidas casi son perfectas, vez a Sabrina* lo que tiene que hacer solo para ganar dinero posando en revistas, creo que esa mujer si perdió el juicio, volviendo al tema, es hermana de mi padrastro, la mandaron para que me vigilara, ya que no es normal que una niña teniendo once años quiera ir casi a un internado por voluntad propia, si se que eso no es normal pero mas adelante entenderán, mi tía corrió hacia nosotras.

"que a pasado clary"

"tu que crees"-le dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, sus ojos son azules, es guapa, con su cabello largo, era alta, su color de piel era moreno.

"ella lo izo ¿verdad?"- me dijo con voz dolida bueno la comprendo ya que siempre la hemos defendido. Asentí-"acuéstala en la camilla" Maia y yo donde nos dijo-"se pueden sentar mientras la atiendo"

"esta bien"-dijimos al mismo tiempo maia y yo se me escapo una risa, y cambio obtuve una mirada de reprobatoria de mi tía, me senté en una camilla cerca de la chica, la enfermería es grande, tiene muchas camas, en la esquina esta los medicamentos y demás cosas, al final se podía ver una puerta que es el baño es grande. Me saco de mis pensamientos los suspiros de la doctora. Además de que me izo una seña para que fuera. Me acerque lentamente.

"Esta por el momento estable, tiene la nariz rota, le van a salir tal vez mañana unos moretones que no se quitan fácil mente, voy a buscar algo para el dolor"-se fue y me dejo allí con la chica, la observe mejor tenía el cabello largo en color negro, era alta guapa tal vez podía ser atlética aun que no lo creo ya que si hubiera sido atlética no le hubieran golpeado pero si se parecía a esa persona. Me acerque más a ella ya que se estaba moviendo.

"Donde estoy"- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Estas en la enfermería"

"que me paso"- tenia aun los ojos cerrados " pues una chica te pego y acabaste aquí"

"Entiendo y que tengo"

"pues la doctora dice que tienes la nariz rota, y tal vez mañana te salgan unos buenos moretones que no se quitan fácilmente"

"genial"- murmuro con disgusto

"como te llamas"

"m...m… eh Isabelle Lightwood"

"okey isabelle tomate esto es para el dolor soy la doctora amatis "-isabelle abrió los ojos observo a la doctora y luego a mi y al final acepto la pastilla.

Hey! Hola, e estado muy ocupada y un día en la noche dormida apareció un sueño y me gusto y bueno… aquí esta espero que les haiga gustado la historia ya tengo el segundo pero lo subiré cuando tenga el tercero, tal vez se pregunten por que en la otra historia solo publique solo un capi bueno no tuvo éxito, y las demás historias, pues… mi mente no tiene una idea concreta ya que puede continuar con una o la otra idea además no tengo ni idea como puede ser el de la venganza de Isabella ya que no se… bueno espero comentarios e ideas para las demás historias vay!

aaaaa... y sabina es una chica que tiene sus pechos enormes q por mi opinión tal vez ni siquiera puede ver a bajo por lo grandes q estan(pero no la estoy insultando por si piensan eso)


	2. el chico de oro

Conociendo al chico de oro

Isabelle dijo que quiera un baño ya que apestaba y se veía horrible, y a cambio la doctora dijo que nosotras la ayudáramos a bañarse, mientras que ella iba a la dirección para llamar a sus padres o algún pariente cercano. Cuando entramos al baño ayudamos a isabelle en desvestirse, ya que no se podía mover libremente, las tres nos metimos a la regadera, si genial no tengo ropa para cambiarme, pero ya que, la enjabonamos luego abrimos otra vez la regadera ya que la habíamos cerrado antes de q la enjabonáramos, nos salimos de allí, vestimos a Isabella con cuidado, le pusimos la ropa que llevan los pacientes del hospital, me chocaba esa ropa ya que me recordaba cosas horribles además que a mi no me va el color, lo único que me gusta son las pantuflas blancas con puntitos azules. Puso maia después de que la dejáramos a Isabella en una camilla, nuestra ropa en la lavadora que estaba adentro del baño, la ropa de isabelle la tiramos a la basura, nosotras nos quedamos con ropa puesta de la enfermería mientras se secaba la nuestra. Después de 15 minutos maia me trajo mi propia ropa ella ya estaba vestida, con su ropa de siempre, unos converse, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de la rodilla, una camisa negra que tenia la frase "I love myself and that!" y su cabello suelto, nada diferente. Entre al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro, me puse mi jeans, me puse la camisa de tela con mangas q me llegaba hasta los codos color negra, mi chaleco de cuero, me acomode bien mi collar tenia unos dijes, que me andado por el paso de los años, mis botas tenían tacón de abuja de unos cinco centímetros, que favorece mi altura ya que soy chaparra, y Sali del baño.

"bueno clary me voy, ya va hacer de noche y me quiero dormir temprano"

"okey, yo voy a estar aquí y si no me encuentras voy a estar en mi cuarto" "claro buenas noches te portas bien"

"sabes que siempre lo hago"- le dije y resoplo

"si claro es lo que me dijiste cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Brandon, y luego que paso, no tuviste una gran cruda para el día siguiente"

" si pero eso me enseño una gran lección"

" y cual fue esa lección"- dijo isabelle que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación

" bueno fue un mes castigada, por llegar a esas horas de la madrugada, y me quitaron todo mis aparatos electrónicos, por eso dije fue una GRAN LECCION " "si, si como sea, intenta portarte bien"

"hey esa es mi frase"

"si lo se, bueno adiós isabelle espero que te recuperes, y que intentes que ella-le dijo señalándome- no cometa una tontería"

"si lo intentare"- isabelle le dijo ja y ahora tengo una niñera solo falta algo mas. Me volte cuando escuche el clic de la puerta, espere hasta que isabelle se quedara dormida mientras que yo estaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de isabelle. No supe cuando me quede dormida mi cabeza estaba en la cama de isabelle, me desperté por el sonido de un celular y estaba claro que no era el mi ya que yo lo deje en mi cuarto, lo deje sonar hasta que callo el muy bitch celular. Luego escuche el ruido de la puerta estaba segura de que era mi tía, pero no lo era, era el chico de oro del otro día.

.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Caminaba contenta por el pasillo, me tocaba clases de música, mi instrumento favorito son el piano y la guitarra, cuando me iba a girar para el pasillo que estaba en la derecha choque con alguien y me di un buen golpe y retrocedi.

"lo siento"- dijimos al mismo tiempo la otra persona y yo y se me escapo una sonrisa eso era muy chistoso, levante la vista para ver a la persona con la que me di un buen golpe, y me encontré con unos ojos azules hermosos, era un chico, de cabello rubio, alto tal vez atlético, y con una sonrisa estupenda.

"lo siento enserio no me fije estaba perdida en mis pensamientos" dije yo, ya que era la verdad.

"o tranquila yo estaba igual o mucho peor"- me dijo tenia una voz que al oírla te morías pero claro yo no caigo rendida por solo eso tal vez las otras chicas pero yo no.

"okey, bueno me voy, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase"- dije y se quito y me fui corriendo a mi clase ya que mi reloj decía que iba a llegar tarde.

.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Y si el era estaba caminando hacia mi, y me pregunto que esta haciendo el aquí.

"que estas asiendo aquí" pregunte

"estaba apunto de decirte lo mismo que estas asiendo aquí"

" mira yo te pregunte primero asi que dime"

" esta bien yo estoy por mi hermana y tu?"

"ella es tu hermana- dije señalando a isabelle, esto era una mentira ya que no se parecían en nada- okey yo la estoy cuidando pero como has llegado me puedo ir a dormir"- me levante de la silla y fui directo hacia la puerta pero el me detuvo.

"hey tu no vas a ningún lado- me dijo agarrándome del brazo- primero me dices que le paso y luego te podras ir adonde tu quieras"

"lo que me faltaba… okey esta bien pero suéltame"- me soltó de inmediato me senté en cama que estaba alado de la de isabelle "okey mira a tu hermana le pegaron, dijo la doctora que tenia la nariz rota y tiene unos cuantos moretones"

"y tu por que estas aqui"- me dijo en un tono brusco

"bueno tal vez por que yo y una amiga la trajimos aquí para que la atendiera la doctora algo mas"- me estaba enojando pero que se cree, me levante y esta vez me valia si me agarraba del brazo si o no. Pero que terco es este chico me agarro del brazo me voltio y …

Gracias por leer mi historia espero que les aiga gustado y pienso en subir el otro capi el próximo año, si no puedo creer que aiga pasado tan rápido este año 2013 y bueno tal vez lo suba en 11 o 15 de enero ya que tengo examen ese mes y no podre estar en las mil cosas por hora. Que cren que pase con esos dos tal vez la bese tal vez no.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermanas#3

Lo que paso en el capitulo anterior

Pero que terco es este chico me agarro del brazo me voltio y…

Y estábamos tan cerca que por un momento pensé que me iba a besar.

"gracias por ayudar a mi hermana- tenia sus ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera pensando cuales palabras serian las adecuadas para hablar- y..y.. lo siento por hablarte así hace un momento- suspiro- es que ver a mi hermana así me pone de mal humor"

"créeme que si estuviera en tu lugar estuviera mucho peor que tu"- me sentía cómoda así como estaba con el era como si ya hubiera estado aquí en esta misma posición.

" así que tienes hermanos"- me soltó de repente que me sorprendió y si no tuviera un buen equilibrio me hubiera caído.

"no…mmm… si solo una"- era horrible para mentir pero creo que lo hice bien esta vez.

"claro…- lo dijo tan sarcástico que me daban de irme de allí- y en donde esta si se puede saber no?"

"ella esta… mmm… en su cuarto tal vez esperándome ya que le dije que me esperara ya que quería hablar con ella"

"entiendo- me veía como si esta situación fuera divertida- bueno esperare que venga la doctora"

"bueno me voy me saludas a tu hermana cuando despierte...- le dije cuando ya estaba mi mano en la perrilla- por ciento como te llamas?"

"claro yo le digo, me llamo jace Lightwood"

"gracias… adiós jace"- Salí y corrí hacia las escaleras subí las escaleras con calma ya que mi cuarto estaba en el tercer piso… llegue al tercer piso y fui a la habitación de Camille. Toque unas veces y como vi que no salía entre al cuarto, y ella estaba allí acostada dormida me acerque con cuidado para que mis zapatos no asieran tanto ruido y no la despertaran llegue a su cama y la tape hasta los hombros con su colcha, me quede allí sentada en la cama observe el cuarto, nunca cambiaba su cuarto, el color de las paredes siempre de ese color negro con puntos rojos, el piso flotante, su mesa de cristal, los recuadros de flores.

"hola que hora es?"- se levanto Camille de la cama y se sentó.

"hey hola, la ultima vez que vi eran las 2 am."

"por que estas aquí a estas horas?"

"recuerda que te dije que hablaría contigo"

"aaaa…. Eso puede esperar"

"no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi"

"siempre lo hago"

"camile sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal"-tenia los ojos llorosos.

"lo se… y me arrepiento de lo que hice pero sabes de que no lo puedo evitar- suspiro- sabes que lo quise evitar pero no puedo me recordaba a ella"

"camile no… esta bien lo que haces me e metido en muchos problemas por ti y algún día me cansare de defenderte"

"pues sabes que YO NUNCA TE PEDIA QUE ME DEFENDIERAS"- grito.

"sabes que es mi deber"- le dije con calma.

"lo se… pero sabes que no me puedo quitar de mi mente ese recuerdo tan… tan"

"tan asqueroso lo se"- y puse mi mano en su hombro. Les contare el novio de camile Sebastián, la engaño con su mejor amiga Melinda, y se dio cuenta por que un día ella fue de compras y cuando fue a la habitación de el los encontró revolcándose con ella, se imaginan encontrar a tu mejor amiga y a tu novio en plena follada, eso seria asqueroso en mi opinión.

"es que cada vez que veo a alguien que se parezca a ella me acuerdo de lo que paso"- y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se echo a llorar en mi hombro yo puse mi mano en su espalda y hice pequeños círculos para tranquilizarla." Te quiero mucho hermana y no se que aria sin ti si no tuviera tu apoyo"- y después de eso se durmió…

Uuuuu! Ya saben que camile y clarissa son hermanas… feliz año nuevo espero que les vaya bien en todo lo que se propongan y bla, bla, bla. Se que en el anterior capi dije que el 11 o el 15 pero mentí, y les digo que voy a dejar lo que va a pasar en el capitulo próximo bueno solo una parte así que hasta la próxima vez que suba capi.

&.&.&.&.

" y te caigo bien?"- dijo mientras mas se acercaba a mi.

"algo..."- le dije.

"y como te parece que soy"- dijo mirándome a los ojos esos ojos azules eran tan…

"quieres que te diga la verdad- asintió me acerque mas a el casi rozando nuestros labios pero sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos- creo que… eres muy arrogante, sarcástico tu ego es muy pero muy grande- vi que sus ojos mostraban ira y quise que me tragara la tierra, y en ese momento exploto y izo la única cosa que nunca hubiera imaginado…

(Que creen que pase con ellos dos) *roal*


	4. parte1

**Hola este capitulo, le agradezco a siria28 por las cosas que me dice, y intentare no darte tantos sustos con es todos dos aun que no prometo nada**

**Los personajes nuevos de esta historia son parte de mi mente y los personajes son de crassandra Clare**

**Cosas que nunca pensé que pasarían#4**

_Lo que paso en el capi anterior_

_Y después de eso se durmió…_

Después de que camile se durmiera espere un rato mas para acostarla recuerdo cuando era una bebe pero ahora a crecido y es una joven con tan solo 12 años, la acosté en su cama con cuidado y la tape hasta los hombros, luego salí rumbo a mi habitación, entre a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, pero siempre dormía con la camisa solo me quitaba el pantalón y los zapatos ya que obvio que después de un tiempo te cansas y te molesta utilizar algo de tacón, cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede pensando en esosojos azules…

&/&/&/&/

Desperté por la tonta alarma de mi celular hahahahahahaha odio los lunes! Me levante y me metí al baño me di una ducha rápida ya que ahora si no tenia tiempo, me lave los dientes y Sali del baño y me puse una camisa con mangas ya que en los salones tienen clima por el calor que hace, me puse un pantalón entubado y unos zapatos bajos, una chamara de algodón, agarre mi mochila y mis llaves, y Sali de la habitación, fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con maia y si estaba ahí, estaba tomándose un café y leyendo una revista aun que se me hae raro de ella ya que nunca lee ese tipo de cosas, me hacerque lentamente por detrás y le tape los ojos con mis manos.

"hey! Juro que voy a matar a el que este detrás de mi tapándome los ojos"- dijo maia yo solo me acerque mas a su oído.

"enserio vas a hacer eso con tu mejor amiga ya entendí por que nadie habla contigo"- le dije intentando que mi voz sonara triste pero era una broma y ella sonrió

"a eres tu clary, lo siento pero es que no estoy de buen humor, por que llegaste tarde, ahora suéltame"

" o lo siento"- le dije mientras que me sentaba enfrente de ella.

" no puedo creer que clarissa fray, casi llega tarde a la escuela"- me dijo en tono burlon

"hay es que anoche no dormí casi nada, y luego se me olvido corregir la hora de la alarma"

" pero sabias que era hoy el regreso a clases, me encantaron estas hermosas vacaciones"- dijo mientras extendia sus brazos hacia arriba.

" a mi también"- me acuerdo cuando fui a la playa con mi hermana, las vacaciones solo nos duro un mes completo, eso fue genial, en ese momento escuchamos el timbre para entrar a clases" bueno maia vamos levanta ese lindo trasero y entremos a la escuela"

"gracias por alagar a mi trasero, y vamos antes que lleguemos tarde"- caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela, y como maia y yo teníamos clases diferentes pues se despidió y se fue para su clase y yo hice lo mismo ir a mi primer clase que era "romance" no es que yo quisiera eso pero aquí en esta escuela había eso y además me gustaba ya que me reía tanto de la maestra por sus cursilerías, entre al salón y me senté en el mismo pupitre que me sentaba, entro la maestra como si la siguiera el diablo, nada había cambiado, cerro la puerta y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio.

"chicos atención"- dijo casi gritando, todos se callaron y se sentaron" bueno espero que haigan pasado todas las vacaciones bien, y que siguieran mis consejos para enamorar a alguien"- yo oculte una sonrisa ya que todo los consejos yo los dije.

"claro maestra yo los utilice para tener sexo con las chicas y me fue muy bien"- y todos se rieron y la maestra estaba roja como un jitomate jajaja me encantaba esta clase.

"axel! no es necesario que lo digas atodos hay algunas personas que no quieren saber esas cosas"- dijo la maestra enojada.

" si maestra pero es la verdad, usted a dicho que tenemos derecho a expresar nuestros sentimiento y las demás cosas y yo las exprese hablando"

"dejando el twma les tengo que presentar a un alumno nuevo"- la maestra fue hacia la puerta y la abrió "les presento a jace Lightwood"- y todo el mudo se quedo mudo….

_CONTINUARA…_

**Hola tengo un maldita ansiedad por los exámenes aun que falta un mes pero yyyyyy! El capitulo sigue pero tal vez si tal vez no lo tenga hecho, espero que les haiga gustado (dejen comentarios o sobre sus dudas)**

Nota:

_Los personajes nuevos(la maestra y axel) son parte de mi vida personal ya que tengo un amigo que es pervertido en sentido de toda la palabra y una maestra que es así como lo escribí así que me inspire en ellos dos. A y el próximo capitulo va hacer de jace y clary pov_

*roal*


End file.
